


In Which Nepeta Pretends To Be A Cat In A Sexual Context

by fictionalbird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Leashes, Leg Humping, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Petplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalbird/pseuds/fictionalbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Vriska try out a little petplay, and it turns out somewhat rough, as Nepeta cannot seem to match up to Vriska's stringent expectations of behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Nepeta Pretends To Be A Cat In A Sexual Context

Vriska tugged on the leash, irritably yanking the head of the girl below her to face her own. "Nepeta, stop fucking around, I told you that I only agreed to do this if you take it seriously." 

Nepeta replied from on her hands and knees, a little sour at the rough tugging. "I am taking it seriously! I'm trying to get into character!"

“Really? Looked like you were just pawing around on the floor to me. And did you have to take your clothes off already? We haven't even started yet." Vriska cocked a hand on her hip, looking down at Nepeta critically. Not that the view of the nude girl was entirely unappreciated. 

Nepeta blinked back up at her, giving Vriska a look that belied innocence. As if there was somehow still any question of her having any. "Cats don't wear clothes. I thought we were roleplaying, weren't we?" 

"Oh yeah yeah. Cats don't talk either, especially not to sass their owners. So shut it, 'kitty'." Vriska gave Nepeta a taunting smirk. 

Nepeta replied with only a meow, somehow managing to make it more sassy and sarcastic than her words had been. 

"I said shut up." Vriska was only mumbling now though, not really sure what to do. She aimed a weak kick at Nepeta's thigh, getting a little mewl and a look from the girl. What was she supposed to do now? She considered it for a moment, swinging Nepeta's leash around in her hands. "Uh...do a trick. Lie down and...play dead, I guess." She watched with eyebrows raised as Nepeta laid down on her stomach, then flipped over in a dramatic rendition of dying, complete with tongue hanging out. Hmm. That was kinda fun. What else could she do? 

"Ok, now, get up and come show your owner how much you love her." Nepeta obediently rose back up onto her hands and knees, padding her way over to Vriska and nuzzling at her legs. Oh yes, this was fun. Fun with 8 U's. "That's it kitty. Remember, if kitty wants to play, kitty needs to show me." Vriska tilted her head up and fixed her eyes elsewhere, only looking at Nepeta when she lifted herself onto her knees, hands pawing at Vriska's thigh above where her body was leaning on it, meowing for attention. Alright, Vriska had to admit, Nepeta made a pretty good cat. She looked down again, giving Nepeta a questioning glance and a little smile that was positively dripping with fake sweetness. "Yeeeeeeees kitty?" Nepeta responded with a pitiful mewl, and dropped down, padding away a couple steps and facing her rump towards Vriska, bending her upper body down and raising up her rear. Her head turned back, and she gave a needy, whining whimper.

Vriska couldn't help but take it in for a moment, the round, plush rump, and the glorious view in between her legs. But, well, she had a part to play. "You naughty kitty!" Vriska tugged on the leash, pulling Nepeta back towards her, and reached down to give her a firm swat on the ass, quite enjoying the sound of the slap, and of course the noise Nepeta made. That little squeaking yelp, Vriska wanted to hear it again. So she went for another slap. "Bad kitty!" And another. She continued until she had reached 8 slaps on one side of Nepeta's rear half, a nice flushed mark appearing where her hand had struck. She moved over to the other side, repeating the same process, delighting in the whimpering it resulted in. "Naughty! Naughty kitty!" 

At that, Vriska straightened back up, admiring her work. Very nice, if she did say so herself. Which she did. Of course. After all, she had done it, hadn't she? That was what made it good. Nepeta gave her a pitiful mewl, and started to turn again, but Vriska stopped her with a swift kick. "No, stupid kitty. You haven't earned it yet." Vriska moved a foot forward, as if she was about to take a step, but stopped, leaning on her back leg. "Maybe if you show me that you really need it, I'll consider it." Her lips curled into a smirk as Nepeta started to climb up on her leg, wide eyes staring up at her pleadingly. "Well? Are you going to do something?"

There was a little bit of a wait, and then Vriska started to withdraw her leg, Nepeta stopping her with a frantic meow. It was only then that she got started, grinding her nethers up and over Vriska's leg, panting softly and still looking up at her with those big round eyes. Vriska watched her do it, wiggling her leg a little so Nepeta had to hold on, already feeling a bit of moisture soaking into her pant leg. She watched as Nepeta got progressively more and more flushed in the face, the wet spot spreading, little mewls and whimpers escaping her lips, until, finally, she came to orgasm, trembling against Vriska. Ha! She had actually done it! Vriska shook Nepeta off her leg, finding her embarrassment quite funny. "That's a good kitty. I guess you do need some help, huh?" All she got out of Nepeta was an embarrassed little mew, but that was enough.

She tried to unzip her pants all dramatically, but the zipper didn't seem to want to cooperate, so instead she just pulled them down, pushing them off to the side with her foot. Dumb pants. Ruining the moment. She caught Nepeta looking at the bulge in her panties, and pulled at her leash, tucking her head in between her calves. "C'mon, hurry up. Better get me ready if you want me to do anything. Or would you prefer some more punishment?" Nepeta, understandably, was very quick to get up on her knees, using Vriska's legs for support, and gently pull down the fancy cerulean panties (not what she would have expected Vriska to be wearing, honestly), teeth gripping as lightly as she was able onto the fabric. A good eight inches of semi-erect cock bounced out and smacked gently into her face, and she looked past it up at Vriska, who was staring down at her expectantly. "Do I look ready to you, you stupid cat? I'm not even fully hard!" Her hand raised as if to slap Nepeta, but it lowered back down when she poked her tongue out and started licking at the shaft of the cock in front of her, slicking it with her saliva. "That's right."

Vriska let her do her job, enjoying the feeling of her talented tongue slipping all around her hardening length, and savoring it for a few seconds even after she was as hard as she was going to get. All too soon, however, she found herself wanting something more. "Kitty, down." Nepeta dropped back onto her hands and knees, and Vriska knelt in front of her, bringing her hips forward to prod her cock at Nepeta's soft lips. "Get sucking. And you had better be thankful about it, too." 

Once she was satisfied that Nepeta was getting started, her lips working over her shaft, tiny choking noises coming from her throat as she tried to push it over the second half, Vriska pulled off her shirt and discarded it, along with her bra. She didn't need them anymore, right? They would just be in the way. Declothing complete, she turned her attention to Nepeta's frankly pathetic attempts to deepthroat her. After an impatient minute, she decided to help her along, grabbing at the back of her head with the hand not holding the leash and rocking her hips forward, slamming into her throat, and tenderly stroking Nepeta's hair until she got used to it. Vriska wasn't mean all the time, after all. Just most of the time. And it was what they had agreed to, anyway. "There you go. Now go on, and we can get to the good part."

Nepeta started to suck and lick, slowly at first, but eventually picking up the pace as she got more and more comfortable, head bobbing gently. Vriska, for her part, watched and enjoyed, still petting Nepeta's hair appreciatively, being sure to slip in a little tugging every once in a while. For sure, she was going to bring up the possibility of another session sometime. Nepeta was just...just great, even if Vriska refused to admit it. Soon enough, perhaps a little too soon for her liking, Vriska found herself about to have her own orgasm, and decided that maybe she should warn Nepeta, especially if she expected her to swallow. "Kitty had better get ready to drink up some...er, milk, ok?" Nepeta gave her an affirmative sound, but still she tried to hold on for a few seconds more, pulling Nepeta's hair and shoving herself as far in as she could go, before finally letting free a good few spurts of cum into Nepeta's throat, sighing happily as she gulped it down. 

As she withdrew, she found that Nepeta seemed happy to see that she was still hard, her tongue darting out to catch any stray bits of fluid. She gave her a smile, dropping the cruel owner bit for just a moment, to crack a joke. "Is pussy ready to get it in the pussy?" Nepeta gave her a look, obviously not a fan of bad jokes (but no one was, really), and a meow that practically said 'Pussy isn't giving any pussy if there's any more jokes like that'. At least, that's how it seemed to Vriska. 

"Oh shush. Turn around." Vriska waited until Nepeta had gotten into the position she was in earlier, face down and rump up, and gave her a firm slap across the ass, making sure to hit both of the marks from earlier with the wide swipe, her efforts rewarded by a little yelp. "And that's for sassing me." Punishment out of the way, or, sort of, as Vriska felt she deserved more but really just wanted to get going already, she shifted her hips to align them with Nepeta's, yanking her back by the leash and teasingly grinding into her slit. Which was already dripping moisture, much to Vriska's amusement. "Beg, kitty."

And beg she did, whimpering and mewling and grinding herself against Vriska, painting a decent picture of a lustful feline. When she was satisfied, Vriska gave the leash a yank, jerking Nepeta's head up for a second. She thrust her hips forward, slipping into Nepeta's warm, wet insides quite easily, considering how tight they felt around her. She was just that wet, Vriska supposed. Vriska sat there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling, until a needy whine from Nepeta brought her back to reality. Oh, right. She tightened her hold on the leash, bending over Nepeta a little and starting to unceremoniously pound into her, groaning in pleasure. Keeping up the roleplay, she used her free hand to smack and pinch at Nepeta's body, throwing in phrases such as "Kitty, you little slut." and "Quiet, I don't want to hear your stupid whimpering." to liven it up a bit. After only a few minutes, she felt Nepeta spasming around her, a particularly loud series of moans and meows sounding out from her lips, and she increased the force of her slaps and squeezes and pinches. "Bad! No cumming before I'm finished, you bad, bad kitty!" Nepeta started to wail, but Vriska could tell she was still enjoying herself, and after another few minutes, she too was cumming, pumping another hot load of semen into Nepeta's insides. 

It slowed after that, both of them still halfheartedly knocking their hips together as they panted their way through their comedowns. Nepeta started to settle down for a little post-coital cuddling, and Vriska gladly obliged, tucking herself around the girl and dropping the act now that it all was over.

"How was that, kitty? Turn out like you wanted?"

"Yes, thanks Vriska! You were really good."

"Mhm. You can thank me by inviting me over more often, yeah?"

"Hmmm...perhaps. If you're nice to me"

"Next time you're gonna wear that tail and headband for me though, right?"

"H-Hey! How do you know about those?"

"Saw them in the drawer with the leash. So what d'ya say?"

"Oh, fine. But you have to pay for pizza tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here's the next fic though, and as always, you can come follow me on my blog if you like it. Same username and everything, it's easy. Thanks again to all my readers, and a special thanks to followers, and a super special thanks to that person who sent me a really nice anon message. Also, I really could not think of a better title, sue me.


End file.
